Hellcat Squadran: Battle of Vessl Negla
This is a story meant to be by IceBite, ODST Grievous, and Golden Owl. It is about the Battle of Vessl Negla in 2013, which ends in the Coalition's victory caused by Hellcat Squadran's deployment of the XB-500 Bomber/AA Aircraft and the Artificial Intelligence ANS-1-3 'Penelope'. Participating Factions: *Coalition **Dalmasca ***Ashe ***Basch ***Larsa ***Judge Zargabaath ***Population of Vessl Negla **Hellcat Squadran ***Delta Wing ***Zeta Wing ***Hydra Wing **Klingon Empire ***IKS Kahless and its fleet ***Colony Ship IKS Hellgate **Species 8472 ***Lucratic and Jal-Par **Order of Mata Nui/Enforcers of Tren Krom ***Pyroketox **Rebel Alliance ***Rogue Squadron **Squad 'Explorer' *Shadow Alliance **Covenant Loyalists ***Over a dozen Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruisers **Brotherhood of NOD ***Several Dozen Scorpion Tanks and a Dozen or so Avatar Mechs **Galactic Empire ***Imperial Class Star Destroyers Avenger, Bellicose, and Predator ***A force of over 15 AT-ATs and 45 AT-STs Chapter 1: Ambush (By IceBite) Vessl Negla, a large, savannah-covered world, is basically only important because of its location, being placed in the perfect strategic location: within striking distance of the Jiralhanae home-planet Dosiac. It is also the only Dalmascan Colony-World, and, the only Dalmascan Population center away from Earth. However, it was also the site of one of the most important battles in the Shadow War. ---- Ashe was visiting the planet, to make sure that the Dalmascan colonists were getting along fine. Unlike most Coalition members, who sent representatives to their colony worlds, Ashe prefered to do the visits personally. No one argued with this decision, mostly for the reason that Dalmasca had little or no other territory in the galaxy. However, soon, her visit was cut short, as her Oversky Battle-Skiff, the ''HMS Sword of Hope'', reported sensor readings of several hostile starships aproaching the colony. There wasn't enough time for the Skiff to retreive Ashe before the Shadow Alliance fleet arrived: 3 Imperial-Class Star Destroyers, as well as a collection of Covenant Loyalist Battle-Cruisers and Carriers. Immediately, the Sword of Hope transmitted a message from Ashe on the Coalition communications network. "This is Ashe, reporting from Vessl Negla. The Shadow Alliance is attacking. To any Coalition starships out there, send reinforcements." After a few hours, Ashe began to think her people on the world were on their own, until a slipspace rupture openned, revealing a ship Ashe remembered all to well, followed by a response. "Sorry if we're late," IceBite said over the comm, "This is IceBite, commanding the HCS Forerunner Emancipator of the Hellcat Squadran First Intersteller Strike Force, we are engaging the enemy." High above in space, the hanger of the Hellcat Squadran Flagship openned, revealing an assortment of fighters, as well as a force of Pelicans, being escorted by another group of fighters. "Alright, Grievous," IceBite said to the kid leader of Zeta Wing over the comm, "Delta and I are heading planet-side immediately. Make sure those Pelicans also make it." Then, IceBite's ADFX-02H, as well as the other Delta Wing fighters, sped toward Vessl Negla, to prepare the planet for a ground battle. Chapter 2:Babysitting (By Odst grievous) "Alright Zeta, you guys create a peremiter around the pelicans." Grievous quickly ordered. "What about you?" Everyone but wolf said. "I'm making this up as I go. And Wolf, i thought I had told you to not bring the sandwich." He replied. Wolf cussed. Grievous flew off. "IceBite is gonna either kill or thank me after this." He flew straight for the Star destroyers. Several fighters flew out at him. He opened fire. About four fighters exploded. They returned fire. the green lasers missing him by inches. "Oh you did not shoot that green piss at me!" He yelled. "You realize there will be a lecture from IceBite after this." Ark said over the comm. he flicked the switch that muted the others. "Screw it." he veered a hard right and flew towards one of the covenant loyalist ships. The fighters chased after him. A Seraph formation screamed out of the ships hangar. "Seraphs in front, green-piss-shooting-bastards in behind." He pulled into a barrel roll to avoid getting caught in a crossfire. "Five, four, three, two....." He climbed. Allowing the two fighter groups to destroy each other. He resumed moving towards the loyalist ship. "Missiles, nuke, gauss cannon, fire." he said, activating the voice command. The combined explosion shattered the shields. He quickly set it to auto pilot, sucked all of the air into him, And leapt out of the jet towards the Ship. ---- The explosion Killed several hundred Crewman. About Six hundred Jiralhanae had been sent to investigate it. The lead brute thought it was a waste of time, until he saw what killed him. ---- grievous Flew through the covenant hangar, firing a pair of SMGs at the brute squads. The loud clicks coming from the weapons told him he was out of ammo. He drew Airslasher and beheaded three brutes with one swing. He slashed his arm through the air and sent an air blade flying through the hanger. About two dozen hunter pairs charged out a door. "Oh, crap." The hunter slashed at him with its shield arm. Fortuneatly he was wearing earth armor beneath his Odst armor, it was what saved him. he unholstered his pistol and opened firee. "Here we go for the millionth time...." Chatper 3: Dogfights Eagle Owl swore silently as grievous flew away. He was always flying off on his own. He shot about two fighters apart and continued to chase another. Ark was coaching Safira through flying her fighter. Wolf was flying horribly, probaly due to him bringing that sandwich. Carack was clearing a path in front of the pelicans they were guarding. The comm started buzzing. Owl! Whatever you do, do NOT shoot the big loyalist ship! owl blinked. "Why?" Because I'm currently inside it! I'm trying to commandeer it! Ah, shit! They found me! Tell Icebite to not attack the ship I'm in. Got it? Alright you bastards, bring it on! Owl quickly sent the conversation to Icebite and shot down another Fighter. He spun and flew out of the way of a couple torpedos. He flew in reverse behind the pelicans, shooting down every ship that attacked from the rear. "Guys, things are getting thick back here! Guard formation macedonia." The others quickly joined ranks. This allowed two to guard the front. Two flying in reverse in the back, and one flying sideways on each side. This formation allowed them to guard from all sides. It worked perfectly. Every pelican made it to the ground. "We split up. I'm going back up. You guys stay down here." Owl flew back up. He targeted a wing of TIE fighters and flew into it. he was lucky the explosions from the fighters didn't kill him. He chased after a phantom. He dropped a few seismic charges on it and flew away. The phantom lost all power and drifted into another, causing both to explode. Owl didn't have time to celebrate, A TIE interceptor. Took out his engines. "Shit." He sucked as much air into him as he could, and ejected into the hangar of the ship he had launched from. he landed and sprinted for the nearest turret controls. "Things had better be going better for the others." Chapter 4: Horoscope (By IceBite) "Roger that. Give them as much support as you can. 'Anduril' out." IceBite cursed. He was glad that the dropships made it, but was again frustrated by Grievous and his tendency to always go off and disobey orders. "I'm off to the Capital. 'Tomcat', you're in charge." Derek Sanders acknowledged and IceBite sped towards the Capital of the Dalmascan Colony. ---- Darkened Shadow sped across the plains of Vessl Negla, flying towards the location of the planet's colony capital. IceBite immediately noticed an Imperial Transport touching down, releasing an Imperial All-Terrain Armored Transport. Noticing 3 more Imperial Walkers, he kicked his fighter's engines into overdrive speeding towards the Capital. When he got there, though, he noticed the attack had already begun: several Imperial All-Terrain Scout Transports and Brotherhood of Nod Avatars were assaulting the walls of the city. IceBite alligned his fighter with one AT-ST and fired his Plasma Lance. The streak of plasma energy slashed the walker into pieces. After taking down 2 more walkers he entered the city's Space Dock, within which, he landed. Ashe and some of her guard, including Basch and former Arcadian Judge Zargabaath, were already there. "IceBite, its good to see you," Ashe said, "although I wish it was under better circumstances." "So, what's the situation?" IceBite asked, getting directly to the point. Zargabaath responded, "As you probably noticed on your way in, the Galactic Empire is assaulting the main gate. It was build to withstand tremendous force, but I don't think it can withstand the Imperials' turbo-lasers for long." IceBite looked past Zargabaath and noticed a biomechanical individual among the group. He immediately recognized it as the Enforcers of Tren Krom Warrior Pyroketox. IceBite returned his attention to Ashe. "I've got one of my Fighter Wings escorting a flight of Pelicans to the planetary battle, plus a flight of Musspellheims is prepared to harass the Imperial Star Destroyers in space." Pyroketox spoke up. "We mus' not stand here. Every minute 'e wait i' another minu' those AT-ATs a' closer to breakin' in!" IceBite commented, "Pyroketox, you're speaking Scottish again." "Whateve'! Let's hurry!" Chapter 5 "SHIT!!" Grievous screamed as a hunter burst exploded next to him. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" He continued to scream as he ran at top speed away from the advancing force. Eventually, he had to return to the hangar. An insane thought came to his head. VERY insane. "This will be fun." He said. Using his powers over air and earth, he created a rock space suit filled with air. TO BE CONDENSED INTO A SHORT SUMMARY Category:To be Condensed Category:Stories Category:Tandem Stories